


Art and Fanmix for "Never Judge A Cover"

by Gryph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: mpregbigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/701472">Never Judge A Cover</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams">blossomdreams</a> for the <a href="http://mpregbigbang.livejournal.com">mpregbigbang</a> on LJ. Banner, icons, and fanmix with cover. The story is so sweet and amazing, it's a definite must read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "Never Judge A Cover"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Judge a Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701472) by [blossomdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams). 



Banner:

[ ](http://gryphon2k.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4229/38917)

 Icons:

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/42650)    

  
[  ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/41530)  


Fanmix:

  
[ ](http://gryphon2k.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4229/39728)   


  
**Never Judge A Cover**  
[download](http://anonym.to/?https://www.box.com/s/5xs4n6mk3fvtjdn5ozr8)  
(78 Mb zip \\\ 11 songs, cover, lyrics)

  
**01 Believe In Me | Dan Fogelberg**  
If I could ever say it right  
And reach your hostage heart  
Despite the doubts you harbor  
Then you might  
Come to believe in me.

The life I lead is not the kind  
That gives a woman peace of mind  
I only hope someday you'll find  
That you can believe in me.

Those other loves that  
Came before  
Mean nothing to me anymore  
But you can never be quite sure  
And will not believe in me.

  
**02 One Man Guy | Rufus Wainwright**  
People will know when they see this show the kind of a guy I am  
They'll recognize just what I stand for and what I just can't stand  
They'll perceive what I believe in and what I know is true  
And they'll recognize I'm a one man guy, always was through and through

People meditate, hey that's just great, trying to find the inner you  
People depend on family and friends and other folks to pull them through  
I don't know why I'm a one man guy or why I'm a one man show  
But these three cubic feet of bone and blood and meat are all I love and know

  
**03 All This Time | OneRepublic**  
Six on the second hand ‘til New Year's resolutions  
There's just no question what this man should do  
Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost  
Take what I took and give it back to you

All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
We got all these words, can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you

**04 Hurricane | 30 Seconds To Mars**  
No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?  
As days go by, the night's on fire

Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart  
And a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?

  
**05 The Scientist | Glee Cast (orig. Coldplay)**  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

  
**06 It’s Me That You Need | Elton John**  
Hey there  
Look in the mirror  
Are you afraid you might see me looking at you  
Waiting, waiting at windows  
Oh it's me that you need  
Yes it's me and I'm waiting for you

But I remain silent  
Oh I won't say a word  
I leave you to realize I'm the light in your world  
And it's me, yes it's me, yes it's me, yes it's me  
That you're needing

  
**07 [You’re] Having My Baby | Glee Cast (orig. Paul Anka)**  
You’re having my baby  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me.  
You’re having my baby  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me.

I can see it, your face is glowing  
I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you knowin'  
That you're having my baby.

  
**08 Tomorrow Child | David Soul**  
What song to sing my tomorrow child  
Still so small and new?  
What shall I say to show the way?  
What games to play with you?  
The world turns quickly now  
And changes every mile  
What shall I say to show the way?  
Tomorrow child

I can't tell you what your life will be  
Time will show you roads that I can't see  
And if they carry you away from me  
Then go with love  
Whatever travels you may wander through  
Whatever wonders you may some day do  
Take my lullaby along with you  
And go with love  
Tomorrow child

I'll give you room to find your way  
Just near enough to hear the things you need to say  
And if you lose your way or wander there a while  
The world is all my gift to you  
Tomorrow child

  
**09 100 Suns | 30 Seconds To Mars**  
I believe in nothing  
Not in peace and not in war  
I believe in nothing  
But the truth in who we are

  
**10 I Won’t Give Up | Glee Cast (orig. Jason Mraz)**  
I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I’m still looking up.

  
**11 Lucky Man | The Verve**  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know just where I am

But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?  
Well, I'm a lucky man  
With fire in my hands

Happiness  
Something in my own place  
I'm standing naked  
Smiling, I feel no disgrace  
With who I am


End file.
